How it Began
by MiraAi
Summary: Kisara and Critias meet in Atlantis as Datz begins murdering the citizens of the city. Sworn to protect her, Critias must do what he can to protect the woman he loves, in this life and the next. Familiarshipping.


A/N: Whelp, this became a lot sadder than I planned, but I'm actually happy with the way it turned out. I started this not expecting the ending I came to, and it ended up falling into place like this. Please leave a review, and enjoy!

* * *

The sun was descending toward the horizon, basking the alabaster buildings of the city of Atlantis in its glow. In the halls of the Temple of Prostasia, the light filtered through the stained glass windows surrounding the fountain of blessing water, covering both the liquid and floor in the hues of gemstones. A lone priestess knelt beside the fountain, filling a pitcher for the faithful who made their way to the stairs surrounding the dais. The silver-haired priestess was the lone sentinel of the temple, and completed her duties with a smile every day. As she poured the water from her pitcher into the trough that led to the bowls that the people could utilize, she whispered a prayer of blessing. As people began to file in to her temple, she surreptitiously made her way to the outside of the building. Her light fabric gown caressed the floor as she walked down the temple stairs. Pilgrims would come to her temple at sunset to pay homage to the Gods of Protection. Citizens who worked on the ocean made up the majority of the people she encountered, many of them would pray for safe voyages during their work on the sea. The silver-haired maiden made her way to a small garden around the backside of the temple, seeking solitude in the stand of trees. It was here, in the serenity of the grove that she could make her best connection with the spirit world. There were many protective spirits from that world that would choose wards to protect in this one, and Kisara was no exception.

"My lady…"

Kisara closed her eyes as she felt the warmth wash over her, as it did every time her guardian spirit paid her a visit.

"Ah Lord Critias! It is a pleasure to see you at the temple today," she bowed, seeing the blue knight appear beside the lone apple tree in the center of the ring of olive trees.

A ghost of a smile crossed the knight's features. "Lady Kisara, you know very well that I am never far from you."

"It is a blessing that it is so," The priestess matched the warm expression on the spirit's face. Kisara took to meeting Critias often since becoming a priestess of the temple two years ago. He watched over her and protected her through a myriad of trials and tribulations that befell the priestess, including a storm that threatened to sweep her away with its floodwaters in the night. Through his constant presence and warm heart, Kisara couldn't help but look forward to their every meeting. The knight crossed the short distance between them and knelt in front of where the priestess was sitting.

"What do you wish for, Lady Kisara?"

Kisara raised her eyebrow in confusion at his question. "What do I wish for?"

"Yes, if you were to be granted a wish for yourself, what would you wish for?" Critias repeated, gazing up at Kisara.

Kisara pondered his question for a moment. She had everything she ever needed and didn't want for much, but as she surveyed the knight in front of her, she thought of something she wanted, but couldn't have.

"I think, I'd like to meet you in person, Lord Critias. If I had one wish to be used on myself, I would wish for a day with you."

Critias smiled and placed his hand on Kisara's shoulder. She couldn't feel the pressure of his hand, but the warmth spread from where his hand was placed. "Lady Kisara, that is my wish as well."

The light of the sun faded as it sank over the horizon, and the moon's light began to transform the city colored with fire to the paleness of a ghost. Kisara said her goodbyes to her guardian knight, and returned to the temple to clean from the afternoon's prayers. That night, as Kisara lay in her bed at the temple, she pondered her relationship with the spirit knight. Was it possible for him to come to the human world? Was it possible for her to go to the spirit world? Her thoughts were interrupted by harsh and rapid banging on the temple doors. She wrapped herself in a cloak and made her way to the large doors, opening them slowly. She was greeted with the relieved sigh of one of the city guard.

"Priestess! King Ironheart has ordered the evacuation of the citizens from Atlantis, we must hurry!"

"Whatever for?" Kisara asked, as the guard pulled her down the stairs of the temple.

"Prince Dartz is preparing to kill the citizenry with his magic, you must hurry to the mountains," the young guard explained as they made it down the stairs.

"Have you made it to the fishing villas by the sea?"

"No ma'am I was ordered to start with the main city."

"But you'll be leaving the poor behind!"

"Ma'am, we must hurry out of the gates, I volunteered to wake you, but we must go, now!"

Kisara looked down the hill toward the villas of the people who visited her temple and prayed for protection-she could not leave them. She turned and ran down the hillside quickly. "Go on ahead; I will be right behind you. I must warn the others!"

 _Lord Critias, please protect me._

Kisara knocked on every door she came to and called for the people to make their way to the mountains. She ran down alleys and over small bridges and organized whomever she could find to help carry the elderly and sick.

As she rounded a corner of an alley closer to the top of the hillside, she came face to face with someone she had never seen outside of the main castle stronghold- Prince Dartz. His smirk was coated in evil intentions, and Kisara backed away from him, planning to run. A green light enveloped her and caught her in Prince Dartz's grasp.

"So you are a priestess in the temple? You should be helpful to my cause, tell these citizens to cooperate and repent with their lives."

Kisara turned to face the Prince, her eyes glowing in rebellious determination. "I will do no such thing. What you are doing is wrong, Dartz!"

"You have nowhere to run, priestess, my seal has blocked you in, and now I will destroy you, just like I will destroy this city!"

Kisara stood her ground and glared at the madman, her fists clenched in rage. She only hoped that this distraction gave more people time to get out of the city. Behind Dartz, Kisara glimpsed three suits of armor running toward them. The knights in red and teal were unfamiliar to her, but the knight in blue was not.

"Critias!" Kisara called. She was saved!

Dartz turned to see the knights running toward them, and growled in annoyance. "No matter, once I'm done with you, I will take care of them!"

It happened faster than Kisara ever imagined. There was a flash of green and a pain in her chest as she fell back toward the marble streets of the city she loved. Her body hit the ground with a sickening sound, and the priestess could feel the warm liquid of her life pooling around her. Her vision was bleary, and the edges were fading into darkness. She could see the green light surrounding her and Dartz was gone, and the prince vanished quickly, his laughter echoing from the empty city walls. Her throat tightened and suddenly it became difficult to breathe, but she had to stay awake. She had to meet him in person... _just once._

After what seemed like an eternity, Kisara felt herself being lifted from the cool street and becoming wrapped in warmth...the real warmth of another person.

"Lady Kisara! Please stay with me, we will find you assistance," Critias said, touching the priestess' face. Kisara leaned into his touch, reveling in his touch.

 _Seto..._

"Lord Critias...I'm happy my wish came true….may we...be together in the next life?"

 _Seto…!_

"Yes, Lady Kisara," Critias said, his grip around the priestess tightening, "I promise that we will be together again. Next time, when you are reborn, you will be blessed with a spirit guardian that will protect you, even if I am not there. It will be a creature of purity and light, and will have great power. I will know you from that spirit."

A serene smile found its way to the woman's face and her body relaxed in Critias' grip.

" _ **Seto!"**_

Slowly, the blue eyes of Kaiba Corp's CEO adjusted to the bright lights above him. Turning to the source of the voice, his eyes met the gray ones of his little brother. Relief filled those eyes as the older brother sat up in from the stiff bed under his body.

"Woah! Big brother, you need to lay back down, you took a nasty fall."

"Fall?"

"The simulator we were working on was sabotaged, and the platform you were on was missing an important rod. It collapsed, and you hit your head pretty bad, we're at Domino hospital."

"So it was a dream, then?"

"What was?"

"Nothing…I just dreamed about something I had forgotten, Mokuba."

* * *

Please let me know what you think!

 _XO_

 _Mira_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

 _v_


End file.
